


Spooks and Screams

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: This is for @nataliarxmanxva’s  Season’s Change writing challenge.  I had “I swear to you that thing just moved.” and autumn and this is the brain child of that.  Also, I’m slowly coming out of hiatus.  Finally found the inspiration to write again! Huzzah!





	Spooks and Screams

Some days, you just wanted to murder people. Not that you could, being that you were part of the Avengers, but the temptation was there. The person you usually wanted to murder tended to be one of your teammates so there may have been a karmic balance there, but you couldn’t be sure. Today’s object of your rage? Tony Stark.

“Tell me why we’re doing this again?” you said through your comm. 

“Because I needed guinea pigs and you were all readily available.”

You rolled your eyes as you wanted your turn. Wanda let out a scream and you turned your head, wondering where she was and what she came across. “Stark, remind me to punch you later.”

He chuckled over the comms and you really wanted to do just that. “What’s the matter, Y/N? Scared?”

A growl could be heard over the comms before Bucky cut in. “You think it’s a good idea to taunt someone you literally can haunt your dreams?”

“She doesn’t scare me.” 

“You’re going to regret that statement,” you threatened, cracking your knuckles as the door in front of you finally opened. It was dark and there was very little light. What there was flickered like a torch and you took a few steps forward. A body flew through the door as it closed and rammed into you, knocking you back onto the dirt. “Damnit, Barnes!”

“Sorry!” He brushed himself off and held out hand to help you to your feet. “Figured I would team up with you. That way I have a front row seat to the mauling.”

Your head fell back as you laughed. “Alright, I’ll forgive you,” you replied, brushing dirt off your backside. “So, right or left?”

He stood behind you, considering the options. “Let’s go left. With things like this, it’s best to pick a direction and always follow it.”

Nodding, you took off down to the left. The light was, in fact, torches and you couldn’t help but be impressed at the attention to detail. “So when is this opening for real?” 

“Tomorrow. Kids will come during the day and we’ll have the adults only version after dark. Which is what you’re all testing.”

Leave it to Tony Stark to come up with the most complicated corn maze in the history of Halloween. He had constructed this monstrosity on the land of the compound and was opening up the grounds only for celebrations. He said it was to show the community that we weren’t there to cause trouble, but to make things even better. It started last year when Tony was the town Santa, giving toys to all the kids and making sure that all the shelters had plenty of supplies. He organized a drive to supply the local schools with all the supplies they would need so the teachers didn’t have to buy things out of pocket. He was a regular Robin Hood, taking from those would could afford it to give to the people around the compound. You know, without the whole stealing thing.

You hit a dead end and groaned. “This is ridiculous. I hate these things.” Muttering under your breath, you turned and headed back the way you came, making another left. 

“Come on,” Bucky replied. “I think it’s kind of fun. We didn’t have things like this back in Brooklyn when I was growing up.”

Laughing, you looked at him over your shoulder. “You didn’t have electricity when you were growing up, old man,” you quipped.

He covered his heart with his hands. “Oh, how you wound me!”

You rolled your eyes as went further into the corn maze. The torches were further and further apart now and you actually felt a little unsettled. With Bucky beside you, it wasn’t so bad, but still, it was kind of freaky. It almost looked as if something was moving. Slowing your steps, you kept your gaze sweeping over the path in front of you.

“You nervous, doll?”

“It’s a little spooky out here,” you whispered.

A soft chuckle came from the man beside you as you progressed. Another scream pierced the night and it sounded an awful lot like Sam. You both turned towards the sound and, unconsciously, you took a step closer to your partner. Something moved out of the corner of your eye and you jumped a little. 

“Whoa there, doll. Thought you were tougher than that.”

“Bucky, I swear to you that thing just moved!” Pointing down the path, there was nothing there. You bit your lip and shook your head. Maybe you were buying into the Halloween hype. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

Together, you went through more of the maze, trying to get to the other side. The only thing was you could have sworn there was something following you through the maze. Every time you turned around, there was nothing there. You felt like you were going a little crazy and it was annoying you that Stark had done that to you. Ideas of nightmares you could put in his head flitted through your mind. That was your gift, dream manipulation and illusions. It was handy for misdirection but the dream part wasn’t as helpful for combat. At least you’d trained up enough to handle yourself. 

“I think we’re close.” Even Bucky was keeping his voice soft at this point. 

You glanced over and he looked nervous. “God, I hope so. I’m gonna kill him for this crap.” All of a sudden, you were on the ground, something pulling at your ankle. You let out a scream and something dragged you back. Fear gripped you as you clawed at the ground, reaching for Bucky.

“Y/N!” He scrambled after you but whatever had you pulled you into the corn. 

The sounds of him rushing through the stalks reached your ears and you knew he wasn’t going to let you get pulled away. It was then that you remembered this was all the brain child of that crazy ass billionaire. Whatever had you wasn’t going to hurt you. It was just trying to freak you out. So you did what you would do in a fight. You flipped on your back and kicked with your free leg, hitting whatever had you in the chest. It released you and you conjured up a copy of yourself. Hiding in the shadows, you saw it come at you and realized it was one of Stark’s suits, dressed as a scarecrow. 

“Stark, I swear to God, you are going to live to regret this,” you seethed over comms. Everyone heard the cackle of laughter from the Iron Man as Bucky arrived at your side. You pointed to the suit in front of you. Bucky took three strides forward and punched it in the face with his metal arm. The suit crumpled to the ground and it was your turn to laugh. “Maybe don’t have them grab the locals. Think that’ll undo all the good work you’ve been doing.”

Bucky gave you a high five and you grinned at him. “Well, that’ll show him,” he said, slinging his arm around your shoulders. “Found the exit, by the way.” He pointed and you saw it, The suit was dragging you right for it. “Come on. I’ll buy you a beer and we’ll plot our revenge.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
